Those Twisted Days at Freddy's A FNaF fanfic
by Fazlover
Summary: Well, this is my first story... Where in, new animatronics(my OC) will be presented and we shall discover the weird things that could occur if the animatronics won't be trying to kill you. Let see, how they truly are... I'm my opinion that is. Also, my inspiration for this is my Big Brother... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Late Night Surprise!

Another day of entertaining children here in the Pizzeria… Freddy and his gang just do what they normally do… Entertain children… It was so nice of Mr. Scott to give Goldie and Foxy good repairs and proper endoskeleton. The Toys are at the building next to the pizzeria. Its basically like an extension of the place. That side of the pizzeria is ran by Mr. Cawthon… Mr. Scott's Twin Brother. The toys are simply just like the others but they're plastic and shorter than them. The place is always open on Monday to Saturday during 6:00am to 10:00pm.

The animatronics, though are clearly robots, have humanoid emotions and personalities… For example, Freddy is a calm and has an open mind for everyone due to the fact that he is a leader. His brother, Golden Freddy or Goldie, is a quiet and gentle kind of guy… He is a gentle giant.. He's big but nice. Bonnie is a energentic and outgoing guy who can be very wreckless at times… Chica is very kind and generous she is always ready to lend a helping hand to the animatronics and humans alike. Foxy is a shy and timid guy… Though he is a pirate, he's quite sensitive but he talks to yhose he can trust the most.

The toys are a bit different… Toy Freddy or Terick, is a bit more shy for a leader…. But sometimes, he can be spontaneous and silly. Toy Bonnie or Clynt, is a guy who might seem to focus too much on looks but is actually very caring and Chica or Teasea, is a full-fledge mega beatch, but making her warm and soft causes her to be very affectionate. Toy Foxy had been fixed so he is no longel "The Mangle". He is called Vexus. Often mistaken for a girl… He does have girly traits… He can be extremely sensitive but emotionally unstable. Last of the toys is the Puppet also called Marionnette… He is a mysterious guy who seems to be hiding lots of things… But no one really knows for sure if that is the case.

10pm, the pizzeria closed. Freddy congratulated everyone for a job well done. The Scott and Cawthon also congratulated the crew. The 2 night guards checked-in… They are Flare and Duss. They are actually the night guards fo a month already and they have developed a bond with each other… Duss looks after the Toys' side of the pizzeria while Flare watches the originals. The job wasn't really much of a problem since the animatronics are very, very nice.

*HONK HONK*

"The delivery guys? What are they doing here?" Scott asked to Cawthon.

"I don't know, bro, but it might be important" Cawthon answered.

The animatronic watched them and saw 2 large crates get unloaded from the back of the truck. They just thought it was extra supplies for the pizzeria.

"Oh, okay now I remember, thanks old chap!" Scott said to the delivery guy.

"Any time, partner!"

The animatronics helped them unload move the crates into the pizzeria.

"Boy, these crates are as heavy as you Freddy!" Bonnie jokingly said to his boss.

"Haha, very funny, you know I'm on a diet!" Freddy countered.

"Guys, come on, these are important, we have to be careful!" Cawthon said.

"Sorry, sir, what are in these crates anyway?" Freddy asked.

"Let's see!" Flare said while getting a swiss knife from his pocket.

The crates were opened and much to their surprise of what was inside.

"Oh… My… Gosh!" They all said.

 **Hope I will not lose my thunder while making my first fancic (-_-) I need to have more faith in myself XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Late Night Surprise!

Another day of entertaining children here in the Pizzeria… Freddy and his gang just do what they normally do… Entertain children… It was so nice of Mr. Scott to give Goldie and Foxy good repairs and proper endoskeleton. The Toys are at the building next to the pizzeria. Its basically like an extension of the place. That side of the pizzeria is ran by Mr. Cawthon… Mr. Scott's Twin Brother. The toys are simply just like the others but they're plastic and shorter than them. The place is always open on Monday to Saturday during 6:00am to 10:00pm.

The animatronics, though are clearly robots, have humanoid emotions and personalities… For example, Freddy is a calm and has an open mind for everyone due to the fact that he is a leader. His brother, Golden Freddy or Goldie, is a quiet and gentle kind of guy… He is a gentle giant.. He's big but nice. Bonnie is a energentic and outgoing guy who can be very wreckless at times… Chica is very kind and generous she is always ready to lend a helping hand to the animatronics and humans alike. Foxy is a shy and timid guy… Though he is a pirate, he's quite sensitive but he talks to yhose he can trust the most.

The toys are a bit different… Toy Freddy or Terick, is a bit more shy for a leader…. But sometimes, he can be spontaneous and silly. Toy Bonnie or Clynt, is a guy who might seem to focus too much on looks but is actually very caring and Chica or Teasea, is a full-fledge mega beatch, but making her warm and soft causes her to be very affectionate. Toy Foxy had been fixed so he is no longel "The Mangle". He is called Vexus. Often mistaken for a girl… He does have girly traits… He can be extremely sensitive but emotionally unstable. Last of the toys is the Puppet also called Marionnette… He is a mysterious guy who seems to be hiding lots of things… But no one really knows for sure if that is the case.

10pm, the pizzeria closed. Freddy congratulated everyone for a job well done. The Scott and Cawthon also congratulated the crew. The 2 night guards checked-in… They are Flare and Duss. They are actually the night guards fo a month already and they have developed a bond with each other… Duss looks after the Toys' side of the pizzeria while Flare watches the originals. The job wasn't really much of a problem since the animatronics are very, very nice.

*HONK HONK*

"The delivery guys? What are they doing here?" Scott asked to Cawthon.

"I don't know, bro, but it might be important" Cawthon answered.

The animatronic watched them and saw 2 large crates get unloaded from the back of the truck. They just thought it was extra supplies for the pizzeria.

"Oh, okay now I remember, thanks old chap!" Scott said to the delivery guy.

"Any time, partner!"

The animatronics helped them unload move the crates into the pizzeria.

"Boy, these crates are as heavy as you Freddy!" Bonnie jokingly said to his boss.

"Haha, very funny, you know I'm on a diet!" Freddy countered.

"Guys, come on, these are important, we have to be careful!" Cawthon said.

"Sorry, sir, what are in these crates anyway?" Freddy asked.

"Let's see!" Flare said while getting a swiss knife from his pocket.

The crates were opened and much to their surprise of what was inside.

"Oh… My… Gosh!" They all said.

 **Hope I will not lose my thunder while making my first fancic (-_-) I need to have more faith in myself XD!**


End file.
